


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by LovelyOnism



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gaige is mentioned, M/M, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Omega Rhys, Romance, kind of live in nanny but not really au, this is all very cliche, very self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyOnism/pseuds/LovelyOnism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys was hired as a glorified live in nanny for Angel who was then only five years old, but after nine years of living with her and her very attractive father Rhys is finally up for a promotion at Hyperion. Feeling that he maybe it's time for him to leave before feelings really do get involved and before anyone gets hurt, he accepts. The only problem is that feelings are already involved and everyone still gets hurt. <br/>If this was the best decision then why does everything feel wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Well not only my first true Rhack fic posted on this website but also the first time I'm publishing any porn either... I hope I didn't do terrible. This is very self indulgent. The ideas been with me for days and I thought I would finally get it out of my system and what I thought was going to be like three thousand words ended up being closer to ten thousand. This is all very cliche but I am a sucker for sappy stuff like this. So I hope someone else doesn't mind too.

It all started with Angel. Ever since her mother died she was really lacking a full time caring figure. Now Jack loved his daughter but he was also an alpha who was running a giant corporation that needed constant attention too. She needed a more gentle nurturing touch than what he could offer. So naturally he went looking for an omega to fill those shoes. Luckily there was a service to help provide what they guaranteed as the “Perfect Omega” for any situation. Really a glorified nanny service but if they could deliver what they promised then who was he to complain.

A week later after contacting them they sent over Rhys. He was a pretty young guy, which was something Jack was not anticipating. Rhys was currently putting himself through school and had signed up for the service because he got a decent salary. They worked out a contract for a trial period of one month to see how Angel felt about Rhys and if she liked him enough then he would stay a minimum of three years. Three years eventually became nine years and now it was hard to imagine Rhys not living with them.

Jack had one of the rare weekends completely devoid of work, which he wanted to spend time not only relaxing but with Angel. She wanted to go to some amusement park that had recently opened, so today they were going to that park and tomorrow he was going to stay at home. Rhys was tagging along today partly because she had insisted that he join them and Rhys was very bad at saying no to such a request.

They had originally planned on leaving early but ten o clock was quickly approaching and they still hadn’t left. Knowing Rhys he was probably trying to pack everything he needed and then some. Impatiently tapping his foot he decided to go find them. It was easy, all he had to do was follow the voices to their source.

He found them in Angel’s room, they hadn’t noticed him at the doorway. Rhys was doing some kind of intricate ponytail on Angel. It was such a familiar sight, seeing Rhys brush out and doing something with Angel’s hair. Jack had seen him brushing it out before putting her to sleep and in the morning before they went out.

“Your dad is going to come after us if we don’t leave soon, I can already hear him complaining about us taking so long,” said Rhys as he worked.

“Dad will survive, if it was up to him we would have left at the crack of dawn and then forgotten his wallet and sunscreen and anything else he might have needed,” replied Angel with a small smile.

“Your dad is just anxious to leave. He’s excited to spend today with you.”

“With us,” she corrected.

Rhys didn’t say anything as he seemed to finish with her hair rubbing her shoulder gently as a sign of finishing. She placed her own hand over his, keeping it on her shoulder. “Rhys I was wondering if I-“

Before she could finish her sentence Rhys spotted Jack from the corner of his eye, interrupting her.

“Jack! Have you been standing there long?”

“So long I worried that I was gonna petrify against the wall. Come on you two I don’t want to get stuck in traffic.”

Jack wondered what Angel was going to ask Rhys, but more importantly he wondered why Rhys looked so panicked when she was beginning to ask her question. 

\--

 

Rhys hadn’t been to an amusement park since he was fifteen. It was nice to come out with Angel and Jack, he originally had some plans with Vaughn but when Angel had all but begged for him to come along he just couldn’t say no. Spending the last nine years taking care of and raising her had made him very weak to her requests. If someone ten years ago had told he was going to spend nearly a decade of his life helping to raise a kid then he probably would have laughed until Vaughn steered him away. Now it was hard to think about not living with Jack and Angel. But he needed to get use to that idea very soon. When Rhys has signed up to be a glorified nanny he thought that for once he was going to use his status as an omega to his advantage. Apparently there was a market for exclusive live in omega nannies and those that were interested were willing to pay a nice amount of money. Money that he needed to get him through school and to upgrade his cybernetic arm which was at first a very low quality DAHL model. It was very shocking to learn that he was going to be placed with Handsome Jack, the president of Hyperion the corporation Rhys very much wanted to work for when he graduated. When he first met Jack and Angel he was nervous, he really needed this to work but as unexpected as it was to meet his idol nothing could have prepared him for his daughter.

Rhys never thought he would grow to care for another human being as much as he did for Angel. Perhaps it was partly due to his omega nature but it was mostly due to who Angel was, it was impossible not to love her and after nine years Rhys found himself often thinking of her as his own child. A thought he needed to put a stop to at all cost.

He was originally supposed to stay with Jack and Angel for three years, the first two Rhys still had shared an apartment with Vaughn coming over early to spend the whole day with Angel and then coming home late after she went to bed. There were times though Jack would come home very late and neither Rhys nor Jack found it okay to leave her alone for any amount of time at night. So it was arranged that he would start to live at their house. Rhys had agreed to stay for another two years since Angel would only be eight if he left at the end of his initial three years. But after another two Rhys and Jack didn’t draw up a time limit contract anymore, Rhys stayed and was paid.

Because he stayed longer Rhys had slowed down his plans for his career. After graduating with honors he was accepted to work at Hyperion but Rhys was able to negotiate a job that allowed him to work from home but involved going through a lot of data mining. Rhys was sent data, codes, even some plans to work through from home and was able to gain a good reputation despite the fact he rarely showed his face in the Hyperion home office. Since he viewed everything from Jack’s home it was deemed safe for the information to be sent to him because Jack’s house was wired directly into Hyperion’s network. But now he was up for a promotion to middle management, a thing he could have gotten several years before if he hadn’t decided to stay longer and it was an opportunity he simply couldn’t pass up.

If he accepted the promotion though, he could no longer stay full time at the house. Meaning his time as Angel’s care taker had ended. He needed to talk to Jack about leaving his primary employ and he needed to think of a way to break it to Angel that he wasn’t going to be living with them anymore. He was trying to find the right time to talk to Jack about it too.

It was also a good time to leave because Rhys didn’t know how much longer he could take always being so close to Jack and yet nothing happening between them. Not that he had expected to ever get together with Jack but having lived in a house with an alpha did put a damper on his love life. Most other alpha’s thought that Rhys was taken as he did give off a scent of being around another alpha constantly. He was sure that Jack had to have a similar problem but never said anything. Rhys had always found Jack attractive, very attractive. But he wasn’t willing to risk his job or his responsibility in taking care of Angel for something as impossible as having a relationship with him. Still there were moments when he thought his feelings might be mutual.

Sure over the last nine years they had become very familiar with each other. Rhys was able to read Jack’s mood very easily now, knowing when to bring up a topic about Angel’s care, talking about getting food for the house, when to scold Jack for his unwarranted reactions. Angel had once said that since Rhys had come to live at their house that her dad had become a calmer person. Rhys just though it was because he leaned how to manage Jack nearly as well as he learned to take care of Angel. Of course there was the nicknames, which Rhys was always secretly pleased with. Then there were the little touches. Sometimes it was Jack resting a hand on his knee or back, sometimes it was Rhys petting Jack’s hair when the older man laid down on the couch with his head in Rhys’ lap or rubbing the knots out of his back from all the stress. It was small comforting gestures that Rhys tried very hard not to think about because at this point it simply felt natural to do it.

Rhys had noticed while they were walking around the park that Jack had place a hand on his back as they walked around and shooting looks at the alphas that even glanced at Rhys. Angel didn’t seem to notice or care as she held the other arm of her father excitedly as she dragged them to each ride that caught her eye. Eventually they took a break from the rides and went over to the small games that were more than likely rigged. Jack was able to win a stuffed tiger for Angel at one of the throw a ball to knock down bottles. Angel insisted that Rhys get something too which he tried to discourage but the smirk on Jack’s face as he went to the shooting game and won him a giant bear was almost too hard to resist.

“What are you going to name your tiger?” asked Rhys.

“I think I’m a little too old to name my stuffed animals.”

“Nonsense you’re never too old for that.” Angel raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Then what are you naming your giant teddy bear?”

“Yeah cupcake what are you going to name it,” Jack teased with a grin.

Rhys frowned at Jack knowing that the man would tease him mercilessly for whatever he chose.

“I’m not very good at naming things so you can name him for me,” Rhys replied sweetly.

Jack seemed to think it over for all of five seconds.

“Ted.”

Angel and Rhys began laughing.

“Really? That’s the best you got?”

“That’s a little lame dad,” Angel said as she tried to calm down.

“Lame? What’s lame is how Rhysie looks caring the thing. You look like you’re about to fall over pumpkin.”

Rhys was struggling to see where he was walking but instead of taking it from him Jack simply place his hand firmly around Rhys’ waist steering him on a safe path as they walked. All the while he was acutely aware of the heat radiating into his side from Jack’s hand.

It was dark when they finally left the park, Angel quickly passed out on the car ride back leaving Jack and Rhys both alone and awake.

“You have tomorrow off too, right?” Rhys asked.

“Yeah all day to relax at the house. It’s been awhile.”

“I was hoping to talk to you. Tomorrow of course it’s a little late to talk about it today.”

Rhys felt nervous, and the quick glance Jack gave him did nothing to ease his nerves.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Tomorrow Jack.”

“Now you’re worrying me.”

Rhys sighed.

“It’s nothing to worry about. It’s about business.”

Jack frowned but he didn’t ask any other questions for the rest of the ride home.

\--

Angel was passed out stone cold. Jack had to carry her into the house as Rhys brought in the ridiculous stuffed animals without breaking his neck. Jack removed her shoes and Rhys tucked her in both lingering a moment as they watched her sleep. Rhys was going to miss this.

He left her stuffed tiger in her room and he dragged the giant teddy bear away from where he left it on the couch, he had no idea what he was going to do with it.

“You going to sleep too, pumpkin?” asked Jack.

“Yeah I think I’m going to take a bath first before I hit the hay.”

Jack gave a sly smile as he came closer.

“That sounds really nice. Mind if I join you?”

This was not the first time Jack had ever said something like this. Rhys had dealt with a lot of flirting over the last nine years but that didn’t mean it still couldn’t get a reaction out of him. Rhys had to turn away placing the bear between them as he walked away.

“Sorry Jack only room for one!” Rhys called back as he ran away. 

\--

 

Jack woke up to the smell of bacon, which was a very nice thing to wake up to. As he made his way to the kitchen he saw Rhys standing by the stove with his apron on. Jack had more than one fantasy that involved Rhys wearing nothing but that apron.

“You’re finally awake, Angel already left with her friend Gaige. I was about to come get you since I know how you are without any food or coffee when you get up. Warm food is the best food after all.”

Jack watched Rhys intently as he poured him his coffee. He could tell despite the warm demeanor Rhys was trying to give he was nervous. Jack rose from his seat, invading Rhys’ personal space as he leaned in close taking a deep breath.

“Jack?” Jack stared at Rhys frowning at the nervous scent.

“What’s the matter Rhys?” Rhys looked down, trying so hard not to bend to Jack’s imposing posture over him.

“How about you eat first and then we talk?"

“You talk while I eat.”

Jack took a step back, taking the coffee with him as he sat down. Rhys served him some food as he sat opposite of him. Taking a deep breath before he began.

“So you know that I was originally supposed to work for three years for you and that it’s extended quite a bit longer than was originally planned. You also know that I work for Hyperion too.” Rhys waited a moment for Jack to nod his head in agreement.“I never uh… it was always my main goal to work my way up the Hyperion ladder and recently I’ve been given the opportunity for a promotion which means that I would have to spend regular work hours at Hyperion now.” Jack nodded his head still not saying anything. “Meaning that I would no longer work for you on a more personal basis.”

Jack stopped chewing, taking a drink from his mug.

“Are you quitting Rhys?”

“More like giving a notice. We never made a new contract with a required time so I thought our understanding was when this was no longer necessary than my time here would be done.”

Rhys hated putting it like that. Like Angel was only a work obligation and not someone he actually deeply cared for.

“That’s true. When are you getting promoted?”

“I’m supposed to give my decision at the end of the week.” Jack was silent and Rhys was too nervous to not continue rambling. “Angel’s about to turn fifteen and she no longer needs me to be here all day long. I think this is the best time for me to leave.”

There was a long pause.

“Well if that’s what you want, I’m not going to force you to stay.”

Rhys knew Jack was being serious but why was he feeling so guilty. This was never meant to be a permanent thing. He wasn’t even Angel’s actual parent but he certainly felt like it.

“I want to tell Angel when she comes back today. The sooner the better. I’ll have most of my stuff moved out by Wednesday.”

Jack simply nodded his head. Rhys was a little surprised, he didn’t think Jack would be taking it so well. He wasn’t expecting a break down or anything but a more emotional reaction perhaps. Rhys got up from the table to leave Jack to finish his breakfast. There was a lot of packing to get done.

\--

Of all the things Rhys wanted to talk about, leaving did not cross Jack’s mind at all. Rhys was so nervous and Jack didn’t know what the younger man was expecting. Jack wasn’t going to yell at Rhys and tell him no. He had always known that Rhys wasn’t supposed to stay there forever it just hadn’t occurred to him that he would ever actually leave. What could he say, they had even stopped forming timed contracts because Jack didn’t think it was necessary. The kid had his own life he wanted to live. One that didn’t have him staying home all the time. Jack knew that Rhys was a pretty ambitious guy. In hindsight Jack was surprised that he stayed as long as he had.

Angel came home by 10, it was a school night after all. Rhys had to do a lot of convincing to let Angel go to an actual institution instead of continuing her home schooling, much to her happiness. Angel was going on and on about her day with Gaige, how she was shown a couple new prototypes she was working on and she had done some personal fixes on her arm, etc. Rhys had a small smile on his face as he listened to her. When Rhys left Jack wondered who Angel would talk to. She confided in him very differently than she did with Jack. It was the whole reason he hired Rhys in the first place, to give Angel someone that could take care of the needs that he was unable to provide. But she had other friends, he hoped that they would be enough.

“Angel,” Rhys began after she had finished talking about her day, “There’s something I want to tell you.”

Angel looked to her dad and then back to Rhys, her face was neutral not sure what to expect.

“Is everything okay?” she asked. Rhys nodded his head, taking a small breath before he continued.

“I’ve told your dad already but I wanted to talk to you too. I’m going to be leaving by the end of the week.”

Before he could further elaborate Angel interrupted him.

“You’re leaving? Has something happened!?”

Rhys placed a comforting hand on her knee.

“You know that I’ve loved taking care of you but you’re about to turn fifteen and I don’t think that I’m needed here as much as I was when I first started out.”

Rhys was clearly struggling to find the words to say. Angel’s eyes were becoming tear filled.

“I don’t understand, do you not want to stay with us anymore? Did I do something?”

Rhys came closer to Angel clearly shocked at her assumption and needing to comfort her.

“No! You didn’t do anything, it has nothing to do with you or your father. It’s just-“

Jack cut Rhys off, this was almost too painful to watch.

“Look Angel honey, Rhys and I talked it over and we both agreed that it was time for him to go. Rhys has had plans of his own for a long time and it’s not fair to him to just keep him here.”

Angel stood suddenly, tears beginning to fall from her face.

“You’re not trying to stop him?! I can’t believe you’re okay with this!” she yelled angrily.

Before Jack or Rhys could say anything she ran from the room sobbing. They watched her go knowing that at this moment there was nothing either one of them could say that would comfort her. Jack could tell that Rhys was pained at the fact that he was the cause of her outburst.

“That could have gone better,” Rhys grumbled clearly upset at how Angel was taking it.

“It’s a big change for her, she’ll get use to the idea… eventually. No need to sweat it cupcake,” Jack said in an attempt to comfort Rhys.

It didn’t work.

“What about you?” asked Rhys.

“What about me?” Rhys looked at him for a moment.

“Never mind,” he said getting up from the couch.

“I’m going to check in on Angel to see if she has calmed down a little. I still need to talk to her.”

Jack watched Rhys go. He knew what Rhys meant when he asked but the truth was Jack really didn’t know how he felt. He wasn’t mad at Rhys but he still hadn’t fully comprehended this decision. Or what it really meant in the long run for him. He was more worried about Angel and how she was going to be like when Rhys was gone. She was still young, she would be okay.

After staying seated in his chair for a while he eventually went to check in on Angel himself. He saw the door was cracked open slightly and he peered inside. Rhys was sitting on the side with Angel laying down faced away from him. Little soft sobs coming from her as Rhys spoke.

“Just because I’m not going to be living here anymore doesn’t mean we can’t talk anymore. You can call or message me anytime. For anything.”

“I don’t know why you have to leave because of your job. Why can’t you stay here?”

Rhys was petting her hair, her sobs receding.

“That’s not how it works. I came to live here to take care of you, and since I’m no longer going to be doing that I can’t impose myself on you and your dad.”

Angel sat up quickly grabbing hold of Rhys.

“But you’re not imposing! Please mom don’t leave me!”

Jack was shocked, clearly as much as Rhys was. Rhys held on tightly to Angel and Jack decided it was better to not let them know he was there.

\--

Sure enough at the end of the week Rhys was all packed and gone. He left a list of things for Jack not to forget to do, like water some bread, not to forget to get more milk, what the settings were to wash certain clothes, etc. After Rhys had said his goodbyes Jack went to check on angel who was laying on her bed facing away from the door.

“How are you feeling, baby?”

“Fine,” she said in a tone that was not fine. Jack sighed, he had no idea how to handle this.

“Is there any-“

“No offense dad, but I just want to be alone right now.” Jack gently squeezed her shoulder as he got up. She clearly didn’t want to talk and he wasn’t going to make it any worse. He had thought that Rhys was right, it was a good time for him to make his exit. He wasn’t needed in the house anymore. They were going to be just fine without him. 

* * *

 

Rhys knew he was going to miss Angel, but he didn’t think he was going to missing his old life this much. First Rhys could actually sleep in a little something he was happy about but was not use to. His internal clock kept waking him up, use to having to be the first one up in the house to get everyone else going. Now though he only had to worry about himself. Then there was getting food. Rhys was used to having to buy for three that it was a little sad when he went to buy food, grabbing the snacks that Angel loved but then having to put them back when he realized that he of course was no longer buying food for her. Then there was the fact that when he came home, it was empty. He was use to Angel’s voice and he had gotten use to the soft subtle scent of Jack the permeated the house. It was the first time he had ever lived with an alpha and now he came home to his scentless apartment.

Luckily there was work. Rhys threw himself into it completely. It was Hyperion and there were certain other employees that didn’t take too kindly to Rhys’ rise in position. Some people were a little confused as to seeing him in the office regularly now. Yvette had explained that Rhys’ reputation as a mysterious hermit code monkey who had to stay at his own home all the time because he had some rare disease, was both very amusing and a little disconcerting. Rhys had lunch scheduled with Yvette and Vaughn several days a week, mostly his treat since he was the one who was promoted. This was nice. The life he had put on hold had sped up suddenly and everything was more or less how he had imagined it would be.

But then why did it feel that something was missing? His friends had noticed too.

“Is this like empty nest syndrome or something?” asked Yvette.

They were all at one of their regular lunches.

“What?”

Rhys was just eating some very nice filet mignon, he had no idea where this was coming from.

“So it’s been really nice spending a lot more time with you, and you paying for all these lunches like you should but seriously there’s something up with you.”

Rhys frowned.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“She’s right bro,” added Vaughn. “I’ve been to your place and it’s spotless, you keep making little comments about how much Angel would have liked this or maybe you should buy something for her and then there’s Handsome Jack-“

“What about Jack?” he asked defensively.

“Like I know you have to do this subconsciously and I know that I’m just a beta but it’s kinda weird when I’m over at your place.”

“Weird? Just because it’s clean? You use to complain when we shared an apartment that I was too much of a slob!”

“Yeah and living with Handsome Jack and Angel has done wonders to personal habits, what’s weird is your constant restlessness. Like you’re always smelling the air as if something’s wrong and you keep talking about him. Like you hope he remembered to get milk, and he better not have shrunk those new sheets you bought or-“

“Those were expensive! Jack may like fine things but he can’t really take care of them.”

“With how wealthy he is I don’t think he really needs to,” said Yvette.

Rhys didn’t know what caused his friends to gang up on him like this.

“What we’re trying to say Rhys, is that you don’t seem happy,” said Vaughn.

Rhys looked back and forth between his two friends, both had serious concerned faces.

“I’m telling you I’m perfectly fine. Is it a little weird to be on my own right now? Yes. But I’m finally were I’ve always wanted to be.”

“You spent a long time playing mom, it’s okay if you need-“ Yvette started before being cut off.

“Woah hold on, there was no ‘playing mom’. I took care of Angel not only because it was my job but because I genuinely care for her.”

Yvette was shocked her eyes wide at Rhys’ reaction.

“I didn’t mean-“

“No you didn’t!” he yelled getting up suddenly.

He placed cash on the table and left. He couldn’t be around Vaughn or Yvette knowing that this is what they thought of him. He knew he wasn’t Angel’s mom but those nine years weren’t playing pretend. They meant something and now… and now… he just didn’t know.

\--

It was always the little things, things that just start to slowly bug you until it really couldn’t be ignored any longer. First Jack noticed that there was no breakfast when he first got up in the morning. Angel had taken to mostly eating some waffles or cereal but beyond that she rarely cooked on the stove during the weekdays. Then there was the dishes, and the laundry. He needed to hire a maid service or something for that. That was just some of the stuff around the house, like not getting new groceries until you go three days without any coffee at home and that’s good for nobody.

Not that he would admit it to anyone but he found himself looking for Rhys sometimes in the house. Like when he got up in the morning expecting to see him in the kitchen. Or in the evening helping Angel with some of her homework. Expecting to see him working through some coding while sitting on the couch with one of the old Hyperion sweaters he had given to Rhys and insisting that he should just keep the old thing. He would pass Rhys’ old room half the time expecting to see him in there or going by Angel’s room at night to see him brush out her hair. But everywhere he turned Rhys wasn’t there. In an embarrassing moment which he was eternally grateful that Angel wasn’t home to witness it, he had picked up the pillow Rhys so often used when he sat on the couch and had brought it up to his face to smell it. Jack stopped himself immediately when he realized what he was doing. The smell of omega that had subtly permeated the entire house was beginning to disappear. Jack didn’t realize how use to it he was until it started to bother him that it was lessening with every passing day.

He also noticed how distant Angel was becoming. With Rhys around he had somehow bridged them together even though he couldn’t spend as much time with her as he wanted. Despite this he still felt involved in her life when Rhys talked to him. Now there was the occasional awkward silent dinner between them and then some small talk every now and again. Angel was taking it way harder than he thought she would. He caught her going to Rhys’ room sometimes as if she also expected to see him in there.

Really the absence of Rhys was everywhere.

This lead to him doing some checking up while at Hyperion. Nothing on a personal basis just requesting some reports to see what he was working on and how he was performing in his new position. Then there was the occasional checking on security cameras to see how he was. The last thing may have been a little much but Jack wasn’t going to dwell on it. Rhys seemed to be really devoted to his new job and then sometimes socializing with his friends that Jack had seen at his house several times of the years.

If there was one thing that was beginning to bother him was the fact that he seemed to be getting some attention from an idiot like wallethead. Rhys’ love life seemed nonexistent when he lived with them. Jack didn’t pay any particular attention because there was nothing to pay attention too and that was just fine by him.

Today was a little different though. Rhys in no way enjoyed the attention he was receiving from Vasquez, a beta who thought way too much of himself and had it out for Rhys since day one. Rhys had been able to avoid him for most of his career at Hyperion but that was because the only time they had to deal with each other was when he had to come in to give a personal report or to explain why Vasquez was wrong with his false inquiries about the quality of coding Rhys was giving. Now that he was at the office all day he ran into him more and more. Rhys was wondering if it had gone so far that he should file a sexual harassment complaint with HR, with how aggressive Vasquez was becoming when he was once again cornered by the large man.

“How’s it going Rhys?” asked Vasquez.

Rhys wondered if Vasquez was born with a douchy voice or if he had somehow cultivated it through the many years of being an asshole.

“Fine, until I saw you actually,” Rhys answered not in the mood to play whatever game he had in store today.

“Wow that almost hurts, I thought omegas were supposed to be incapable of being rude.”

Rhys rolled his eyes.

“And I thought Beta’s were only supposed to be scentless not senseless but here we are.” Vasquez frowned.

“You know ever since you got promoted you’ve had a pretty big mouth. I think all this power is going to your head, you use to be a much calmer more agreeable person.”

Rhys scoffed.

“You don’t even know me, you spent the majority of your time here trying to make sure I never got that promotion.”

“Well clearly I didn’t try hard enough.”

Rhys had enough, he tried walking around Vasquez but was continuously blocked. Perhaps if he used his stun baton he could make a claim that it would be a crime to not use it on such a douchebag. But almost like magic Rhys saw Vasquez face drop as he stared at whoever was heading toward them, and then Rhys could smell the very familiar alpha scent.

Rhys didn’t even turn his head to look at Jack as he stood next to him.

“Is there a problem here?” asked Jack with a soft aggravated tone.

“Problem? There’s no problem Handsome Jack sir,” fumbled Vasquez.

“Yeah get out of here while you still can wallethead.”

Rhys had never seen Vasquez runaway so fast. Turning to face Jack he realized how close he was standing next to him.

“Where did you come from?” asked Rhys, he really was surprised at Jack’s sudden appearance.

“I think most people give a thank you in this kind of situation.”

“I had it handled. Vasquez is a nuisance, one that I’ve learned to handle.”

“I’m sure, there was a whole lot of ‘handling’ going on before I came to your rescue.”

“Oh Handsome Jack, my hero,” Rhys said facetiously.

Jack still had a smirk on his face, one that Rhys couldn’t help but return.

“Just doing my job, cupcake.”

Rhys had missed all the nicknames Jack would call him. It was actually very nice to hear it again. Then came the awkward silence. Rhys wanted to ask Jack a million things, like how Angel was doing and if he hadn’t let the house go to hell but in the end he didn’t say any of those things.

“Well, uh thank you for that.”

Rhys walked away leaving Handsome Jack behind. It wasn’t until he got to his office that he realized that Jack must have come specifically because Vasquez was harassing him, there was no other reason for him to be there when he was. Rhys could feel his heart beat a bit faster at the thought.

\--

Jack was having an awkward dinner with Angel, just one of the many they’ve been sharing since Rhys had left. Jack would try to have some small talk with his daughter and she would give curt replies. He first thought that Angel was simply upset with Rhys leaving but now he was starting to feel that she was angry with him. Jack thought that him cooking more often for the both of them would bring them closer now that Rhys was gone, but even as they sat across from each other they had never been further apart.

“Alright what did I do?” asked Jack. He wasn’t in the mood to play any games.

“What?”

“I get this feeling that you’re angry with me, I have no idea why but am I wrong?”

Angel refused to look him in the eye as she continued to move her noodles around on her plate. When Jack made it clear that he expected an answer, she gave an angry huff.

“You really don’t know?”

“I’m not a friggin mind reader Angel. I’ve been trying to talk with ya but every time I do you just tell me to go away. I know you’ve been sad since Rhys left but-”

“Of course I’ve been upset!” she yelled. Jack was a little shocked by the sudden outburst. “You want to know why I’m angry? Do you really want to know?”

See Jack didn’t do well with confrontation, even with his daughter. So instead of being a reasonable adult and staying calm, Jack did the exact opposite and began shouting too.

“Yeah I really want to know! Enlighten me!”

“You just let Rhys leave! You didn’t even try to tell him to stay!”

“I can’t just keep him here, Angel! He wanted to leave.”

“He would have stayed! If you asked him to he would have.”

He didn’t know why she was trying to blame Rhys leaving on him. Rhys had made this decision on his own and who was he to tell Rhys not to try to reach his lifelong ambition?

“Look Rhys’ time here was always supposed to be temporary.”

“Bullshit.”

“What did you just say?”

“I said that that’s _bullshit_ dad.”

“Language young lady.”

“You wanted to know the truth well here it is. Rhys has been more of a parent than you’ve ever been. I bet you wanted him to stay too but you just had to be all alpha-y about it and not admit your own feelings and let him go! I don’t even remember mom anymore! Rhys has been with me almost twice as long. He’s as much of a real parent that I’ll ever be able to have and now he’s gone. So fuck you dad you’re just a selfish asshole.”

Jack stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

“That’s enough! Go to your room, don’t even think about asking to see your little friend this weekend or anytime soon!”

Angel began to leave as Jack was still yelling after her.

“Of course because you just want me to be completely alone!”

She slammed her door shut, leaving Jack alone. Falling back into his chair he let out a long angry sigh, cursing himself. That was all the wrong ways to handle it. If Rhys was here he probably would have known what to say. Well if Rhys was there none of this would have happened.

And for the first time Jack admitted to himself that he really wished Rhys was there. 

* * *

 

Rhys was alone, something he had to get use to. Vaughn went to some special conference and Yvette was busy doing something. So he was home alone on a Saturday night watching random conspiracy videos and trashy reality tv shows and eating ice cream. At least he hadn’t started drinking alone.

While debating whether or not it would be really sad if he started watching some of his and Angel’s favorite movies, he got a call. From Angel.

“Angel?” he answered.

“Hey Rhys,” she said sounding very nervous.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Rhys’ thoughts were running a mile a minute, what if she was kidnapped, what if she was stuck in the middle of nowhere, what if she was kidnapped and stuck in the middle of nowhere with her captors?!

“I’m okay… I just was hoping you could help me?”

“Angel?”

After a beat she gave a nervous chuckle.

“You see I’m at this party but I don’t want to be here anymore and I came without Gaige so I’m here… alone with no way to get home. Can you pick me up?”

Rhys gave a sigh of relief. She wasn’t dying out in the gutter somewhere.

“Yeah send me your address and I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Thank you so much Rhys!”

Rhys threw on some clothes without really thinking and shot out of his apartment as fast as possible. Perhaps there was some force of the universe on his side as he sped the entire way there and no cops attempted to stop him. Angel was waiting for him outside the house that was hosting the party. She got in and they left swiftly.

Rhys was definitely relieved to see that she seemed physically okay. He had really missed her but he also needed some answers. He didn’t want to start bombarding her with questions so he waited until she spoke.

“Thank you,” was the first thing she said breaking the silence.

“Of course Angel, I told you before that you could call me for anything.” He glanced at her, she was staring out the window embarrassed.

“Did anything… happen at the party? Nobody did anything to you right?”

She shook her head.

“I was just alone and it was a bunch of upperclassman and I was feeling a little uncomfortable. So I wanted to leave. But I’m okay, I promise.”

Rhys was glad to hear that.

“There’s one more thing that maybe you could do for me, please.” Oh no, this didn’t sound good. “Could you possibly not tell dad about this. We just had a really big fight and I am technically grounded.”

“Technically?” “Well he wouldn’t know I was gone at all since he’s not home tonight and what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.”

Rhys looked at her, the pleading expression was so hard to say no to.

“Angel despite whatever your fight was about, he’s still your father. I can’t keep this from him.”

“Please Rhys! He’s so mad at me, I yelled at him and also called him an asshole, he’ll probably lock me in my room til I’m like thirty or something!”

Rhys was really interested to know what would have cause her to call Jack an asshole but he needed to stay focused.

“Your dad will not lock you up until your thirty. He loves you Angel if anything he’ll be mostly relieved that you’re safe just like I was.”

“Yeah but… nevermind,” she said dejectedly.

“Is there anything else wrong? I haven’t seen you in a while, how’s everything been?”

There was a moment of silence making Rhys regret his question.

“Don’t act like you care.”

Rhys furrowed his eyebrows, where was this coming from.

“I do care.”

“If you cared you wouldn’t have left. How could you just leave, like we meant nothing, like I meant nothing? Did you get tired of having to take care of me? Was any of it real?”

“I don’t know why you’re saying this but I really did- I still do care about you, Angel. You mean the world to me, you and your dad. I was just an interloper though, I thought it was time for me to leave and stop… you know.”

“No I don’t know. Rhys you’ve been more of a mom to me than my mom ever could have been. Then you just left. Obviously you meant more to me than I do to you.”

They reached the house and Rhys shut off the engine fully facing Angel.

“That’s not true at all.”Rhys took a deep breath, he didn’t know if he could say anything that Angel would accept much less understand.“Being with you and your dad has changed my life, I never thought I could love someone the way I love you. I just didn’t want you to wake up one day and wonder why this guy was still living in your house.”

Angel’s eyes widened, struck speechless by Rhys’ honest answer. It was true that ten years ago Rhys had never thought about having kids and now his whole view on how his life should be had changed. They saw some headlights roll into the drive way pulling up beside Rhys, it was Jack.

“Oh no,” Angel groaned.

“I think it would be best if you just tell him,” said Rhys.

“No I think you should tell him, he’s already mad at me.”

Rhys frowned. He really was curious what that argument must have been about. He saw Jack get out of the car and looking back on Angel he saw her face fill with dread. He took her hand rubbing small circles with his thumb. She gripped his hand very tightly giving a small smile before they left his car.

“Rhys what are you doing here?” Jack asked as he approached them, looking back and forth clearly confused at what was happening. “Angel what’s going on? Are you okay?”

“Hey dad,” she said trying to not let her voice crack “I’m okay, for now at least.”

Jack’s eyes widened thinking the worse before Rhys interjected.

“What Angel means is that she’s fine and she’s going to stay fine because nothing happened. The important thing is that she’s safe and back home.”

“What the hell are you talking about, pumpkin?”

Angel took a deep breath.

“I went to a party and I called Rhys to pick me up because I didn’t want to be there anymore. Now we’re here back safe and sound. Thanks to Rhys.”

Jack didn’t say anything, making Angel more and more nervous. Rhys realized that Jack was silent not because he was angry but because he was lost as what to say. This wasn’t his area of expertise, this was the first time he had ever been in this situation with his daughter and he was trying very hard not to overreact.

“How about we go inside?” suggested Rhys much to the relief of both father and daughter.

He wasn’t going to lie, after being gone for a couple months it was very nice to be back at the house he spent seven years in. Angel and Jack weren’t looking at each other just awkward hovering, Angel afraid of what her father might do and Jack afraid of what he might do too.

“What kind of party was it?” asked Jack.

“Just something some upperclassman were throwing. It was really bad.”

Jack suddenly burst out into laughter. Angel looked at Rhys confused at what was going on but Rhys only shrugged his shoulders.

“Uh Jack, are you okay?”

“I’m doing great!”

“Can I go to my room?” asked Angel after Jack continued to laugh.

“Yes you can, right Jack?” said Rhys looking very pointedly at her father.

“Well you did leave the house after I told you, you were grounded.”

“But she’s safe and in the end that’s all that matters,” Rhys repeated again and Jack relented nodding his head in agreement. “You’re still definitely grounded but it’s late so you should go to sleep.”

Angel went up to Rhys hugging him suddenly and then giving her dad a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing off to her room, leaving the two men alone.

“I’m sorry that she called you, probably ruined your Saturday night,” said Jack apologetically.

“No it’s alright, I wasn’t doing anything anyway and when it comes to Angel I’m just happy that I could be there for her.”

“Yeah she’s really missed you.”

“I’ve missed her a lot too.”

What he left unsaid was that he missed Jack a lot too. Rhys shifted his weight from one foot onto the other, he really didn’t want to leave. It was nice being back at the house. It was nice being back with Jack. Standing in the silence Rhys realized Jack was staring at his shirt, looking down he realized it was the old Hyperion shirt Jack had given him. Clearly this was a little too awkward for the both of them so he should try to leave while he had some dignity.

“Well goodnight,” Rhys said awkwardly. “Don’t be mad at Angel. She’s still growing and all things considering she’s doing pretty decent job.”

He began to leave when Jack called out after him.

“Wait, Rhys.” The younger man turned back around, and Jack had to do this before he let Rhys walk away. “It’s pretty late, you should just stay the night.”

There was some truth to what Angel had said the other day and Jack knew he would always regret it if he didn’t say anything now.

“That’s okay, I don’t want to impose and I’m really not tired.”

Jack stepped forward, invading Rhys’ personal space. To Rhys’ credit he didn’t step away, it was more like he couldn’t. He didn’t know if he would call it a tolerance but he had really missed being near Jack, the familiar scent instantly calming him making him want to stay where he was.

“I don’t know where you got this idea that you’ve been imposing on us but let me make it clear because you seem to have a hard time understanding this, you’ve never imposed. We want you here, I want you here.”

Jack was so close now, their lips all but touching.

“Why?” Rhys asked.

“Oh jesus kiddo do I really have to spell it out for ya?”

Then they were kissing, Jack’s lips pressed hard against Rhys’. Rhys’ eyes were wide with shock and ask Jack began to pull away Rhys followed, this time he pressed forward and soon neither one was trying pull away. Jack’s hand was placed on Rhys’ neck, his fingers teasing the hair at the base. Rhys was being pressed next to the love seat, his own hand gripping Jack’s hair as he pulled the older man against him.

Rhys had fantasized about this, and reality was so much better than fantasy. Their lips were slowly sliding against each other. Rhys’ lips were just so soft that Jack couldn’t help himself, capturing Rhys’ lower lip he bit down. It wasn’t hard enough to draw any blood but Rhys’ quick hitch in his breathing definitely was not a no. Jack started pressing kisses against Rhys’ jaw working his way down to his neck until he reached the tattoo. He first placed a quick kiss against it before lightly tracing part of the design with his tongue, the sensation making Rhys give a low moan. Jack sucked on that area of skin undoubtedly leaving a hickey.

Rhys was pushed further down into the actual love seat, Jack over him with a knee placed between his legs. His breathing was coming faster, as Jack was paying special attention to the very sensitive part of neck. When he felt teeth graze his neck and barely bite down, not hard enough to draw blood or make a bond but enough for him to really feel it, his back arched pressing his crotch against Jack’s knee searching for any kind of relief.

Then in a moment of rare clarity before he was completely consumed by pheromones and lust Rhys pushed Jack back a little.

“What’s wrong?”

“If we’re going to do this, it needs to be a place where Angel just can’t walk in on us,” answered Rhys still breathing heavily.

Saying Angel’s name seemed to have brought Jack back to his senses too. When he got up he pulled Rhys up with him.

“I’m definitely not done with you babe,” Jack grinned as he picked up Rhys with a surprising show of strength.

“Aren’t you a little old to carry me? You’re not going to complain about sore knees later are you?” Rhys joked as pressed some kisses of his own against Jack’s neck.

“We’ll see who’s going to complain about being sore later,” Jack growled

Entering Jack’s room, he placed Rhys down on the bed both of them grinning like idiots while quickly giving each other pecks on the lips. Standing he went over to close the door shut, Rhys rose up only a little, resting most of his weight on his elbows as he still leaned back against the bed.

“You like what you see,” Jack asked as he began to remove his many layers of clothing.

“It’ll do I suppose.”

Jack rolled his eyes, but when he got close to Rhys the glint in his eyes was definitely filled with wicked thoughts. Instead of going back to kissing him, Jack placed his hands on Rhys’ thighs slowly moving his hand until it was pressed against his cock. Rhys bit his lower lip holding back his moan.

“Come on cupcake, you were making such pretty nice sounds earlier. Now that we have some privacy you can be as loud as you want.” Before Rhys could make a witty reply about having nothing to be loud about Jack had moved his hand over Rhys’ nipple, making Rhys moan. “I knew that you had sensitive nipples. I bet whenever you spend time alone getting off you play with them. Do you like it soft?” he asked as he lightly rubbed his thumb over it “I bet you like it hard though.” He pinched it, then rolling it again between his thumb and finger making Rhys’ breathing come harder and faster.

Jack still didn’t remove any of Rhys’ clothes as he continued to tease him. Rhys could feel the slick leak out of him and he didn’t know how much longer he could take of Jack’s teasing. He tried to remove his pants but Jack stopped him.

“Jack,” he breathed, frustrated at being stopped.

“What’s wrong pumpkin?” Rhys pouted because he knew that Jack knew exactly what was wrong. Jack suddenly swooped down and kissed him. “I never told you this before but you drive me crazy when you do that. It makes me want to kiss you stupid.”

Rhys couldn’t help but smile as Jack continued to kiss him.

“You should have, it would have saved us all this time and sexual frustration.”

“Don’t worry babe, we’ve got all the time in the world to catch up. Starting now.”

“Oh are we starting because there’s been a lot of not starting.”

Jack nipped at Rhys lip hard. Finally he took Rhys’ pants off, still leaving his boxers on. The obvious wet stain from where he’s been leaking precum. Rhys tried to take off his shirt but Jack stopped him again.

“Keep the shirt on,” Jack ordered.

This definitely was some Alpha possessive thing going on but before Rhys could make some snarky comment about it Jack moved the boxers down, his fingers moving up his crack until he pushed two inside of him. Rhys’s hand twisted in the sheets, gasping as Jack worked his fingers in and out of him.

“You’re so wet already Rhys, and I’ve barely done anything to you.” Jack’s fingers moved against his prostate, making Rhys arch his back as a particularly loud moan escaped him. The thought that he might tear Jack’s expensive sheets crossing his mind for a split second before Jack removed his fingers.

“You really need to stop stopping,” growled Rhys. Jack gave a low chuckle before gripping Rhys’ hips to show that he wanted him to move onto his stomach.

“Don’t get so impatient the best is yet to come.”

“I’m starting to doubt if I’ll ever be com-ahh” the words died in Rhys moan as Jack moved is cock into Rhys with no warning.

“You feel fucking unbelievable,” Jack moaned and Rhys would have said something but the feeling of finally being fucked was stopping all coherent attempts at speech.

It really had been too long since he had sex with anyone and finally doing it with Rhys after thinking about it on and off again for the better part of nine years was better than anything Jack could have expected. He saw Rhys trying to get on his hands but Jack used one of his hands to hold onto the back of Rhys’ neck gripping him tight as he held him down. Rhys would be lying if he said he didn’t really like it. Jack started going faster his breathing coming out in harsher breaths. Rhys’ face pressed into the sheets made him eternally happy that he chose such nice material when he bought them.

Rhys could tell he was going to come soon and told Jack.

“That’s okay sweetheart, you can come. I didn’t even need to touch you.”

There was way too much smugness in that statement but all Rhys cared about was the orgasm that was flowing through him. He was pretty sure that he had drooled a little bit onto the sheets but he was feeling too good to care as Jack continued to fuck him through his orgasm.

Jack didn’t last that much longer after Rhys though, pushing into Rhys and stilling as he came. Rhys could feel the warm sensation of being filled, and even when Jack pulled out he was too blissed to care about the mess that would happen.

Jack laid down pulling Rhys against him, both too tired to get cleaned up. Rhys placed small lazy kisses against Jack’s neck as he began to fall asleep, the low chuckle from Jack giving a pleasant rumble that moved through Rhys.

“You’re really cuddly after sex.”

“Mmhmm, you’re one to talk,” retorted Rhys sleepily.

Jack pressed his face into Rhys’ neck taking slow deep breaths as his breathing evened out. Rhys had a pleasant Omega scent but this went way beyond that. He thought he would never get enough of it.

\--

Waking up wasn’t awkward, nor was the cleanup. The awkwardness came when Angel walked into the Kitchen and Jack was pressed against Rhys’ back as he watched the younger man cook. Angel stared at her dad holding him from behind her eyes a little wide with shock before she took her seat at the table. Rhys served everyone breakfast, in silence and once they were all seated Rhys tried to talk to Angel but she stopped him.

“Look, I don’t want to know any of the details of what happened after I left you guys alone,” her eyes looked at the hickey on Rhys’ neck showing that she knew exactly what happened. “All I want to know is if you’re coming back home.”

Rhys looked to Jack who took his hand.

“Yes I am.”

“Permanently,” added Jack.

Rhys smiled leaning over to give Jack a quick peck on the lips.

“Thank god, I thought you guys would never get together,” she said relieved.

“What?” asked Rhys blushing only a little.

“Everyone could see how you felt about each other, Dad hasn’t dated anyone since Nisha and he broke up with her before you even moved in and you’ve never had anybody for more than two months since you’ve been with us. Can I ask you one more thing?” Rhys was super embarrassed but he nodded his head for her to continue. “Can I call you mom?”

Rhys took Angel’s hand giving a light squeeze.

“Absolutely.”

“Now that we’ve got that settled how long until she’s old enough to be kicked out of the house because mommy and daddy have a lot of catching up to do if you know what I mean,” smirked Jack as he kissed Rhys’ cheek.

“Ew, aren’t you a little too old to be this way dad? I read that as men get older their libido lowers.”

“Hey I am not that old! You’re dad still has a lot of years left in him.”

Angel just shrugged her shoulders in disbelief as Jack started talking about how he was in the prime of his life. Rhys smiled, he was finally back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please leave some kudos if you did and my heart could not take any criticisms so if you feel particularly motivated to leave a comment then please be kind.


End file.
